The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Patent Application No. 200 16 889.4, filed on Sep. 29, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a plate unit mounting system which is adjustable in each of the X and Y coordinate directions. The mounting system has particular application for mounting wall-paneling elements or similar items detachably to other structures via spring clips.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Plug-in connection elements utilizing spring clips are known to be used for mounting wall-paneling elements, especially those used in aircraft and other vehicles. For example, DE 41 38 047 discloses a spring-clip connection which utilizes a retaining socket-pin 2-1 that is joined to a first part and that is engaged in a retaining spring 2-2 mounted on a second part. This prior art device is shown in FIG. 2. The retaining spring used in this prior art device has a profile which is similar to a ridge roof and has free spring arms pointing towards the ridge.
German utility model 297 16 096.6 discloses a quick fastening system which utilizes a retaining spring 3-1 and a pointed retaining socket-pin 3-2 that has lateral notches at a free end. The retaining spring is a bent triangular leaf spring having a hole at a center of a base part which allows a pin to pass through. This prior art device is shown in FIG. 3.
German utility model 299 20 497.9 discloses a vibration-damping detachable connection arrangement for two components MP1 and MP2. The arrangement uses a retaining rotating socket-pin 4-1, a retaining spring 4-2 and a vibration-damping ring 4-3. This prior art device is shown in FIG. 4. The retaining socket-pin in this arrangement is pointed at its free end and has two lateral notches into which the two resilient ends of the ridge-roof shaped leaf spring (retaining spring) fit. A vibration-damping ring is provided of elastic material and has a peripheral groove N in which the first component MP1 is supported. The retaining socket-pin is guided in a sleeve which is located in the opening of the vibration-damping ring. The connection can be released by turning the pin, thus causing the arms of the retaining spring 4-2 to expand outwardly.
In all these known arrangements, the wall-paneling elements are joined only to the particular part for which they are intended by means of the spring clip joint.
The invention is therefore directed to a system for connecting and/or mounting one or more wall-paneling elements to a wall via spring-clip connections and which allows for at least two position adjustments such as in the X/Y directions and/or coordinates.
Accordingly, the invention provides a system for connecting a first element to a second element wherein the system comprises a base plate adapted to be adjustably attached to the first element. The base plate comprises a mechanism for allowing the base plate to move with respect to the first element substantially along a first direction. A retaining plate is adapted to be attached to the second element. The retaining plate comprises a mechanism for allowing the retaining plate to move with respect to the base plate substantially along a second direction. The retaining plate is adjustably attached to the base plate. The first direction is different from the second direction.
The first direction may be approximately orthogonal to the second direction. The mechanism for allowing the base plate to move with respect to the first element may comprise at least one opening arranged on the base plate. The at least one opening arranged on the base plate may comprise a slot. The slot may be arranged approximately parallel to the first direction. The at least one opening may comprise at least two slots arranged on the base plate.
The mechanism for allowing the retaining plate to move with respect to the base plate may comprise at least one opening arranged on the retaining plate. The at least one opening arranged on the retaining plate may comprise a slot. The slot may be arranged approximately parallel to the first direction. The at least one opening may comprise at least two slots arranged on the retaining plate. The first element may comprise a wall and the second element may comprise at least one of a covering plate and a wall panel.
The system may further comprise at least one retaining spring mounted to the retaining plate. The at least one spring may be adapted to engage at least one pin that is coupled to the second element. The at least one spring may comprise a gap and at least two resilient arms. The gap may be oriented approximately parallel to the second direction. The gap may comprise a width and a length that is greater than the width, the length being oriented approximately parallel to the second direction. At least one of the base plate and the retaining plate may comprise at least one through opening which is adapted to receive at least one of a retaining spring and a pin. Each of the base plate and the retaining plate may comprise at least one through opening, whereby the at least one opening of the base plate is adapted to receive a retaining spring and the at least one opening of the retaining plate is adapted to receive both the retaining spring and a pin. Each of the base plate and the retaining plate may comprise a plurality of through openings, whereby each opening of the base plate is adapted to receive a retaining spring and each opening of the retaining plate is adapted to receive both the retaining spring and a pin. The at least one opening may be disposed in the retaining plate and may comprise a slot. The slot may be arranged approximately parallel to the second direction.
The system may further comprise a mechanism for determining an alignment position between the base plate and the retaining plate. The mechanism for determining an alignment position may comprise an opening arranged in each of the base plate and the retaining plate, whereby an alignment of the opening in the base plate with the opening of the retaining plate indicates a central alignment position. The base plate may comprise a plurality of recesses, at least one of which is adapted to accommodate a retaining spring. The retaining plate may comprise at least hook, whereby the at least one hook is adapted to be coupled to an end of a safety cord.
The invention also provides for a system for connecting a first element to a second element wherein the system comprises a base plate adapted to be adjustably attached to the first element. The base plate comprises a mechanism for allowing the base plate to move with respect to the first element substantially along a first direction. A retaining plate is adapted to be attached to the second element. The retaining plate comprises a mechanism for allowing the retaining plate to move with respect the base plate substantially along a second direction. At least one retaining spring is attached to the retaining plate. The at least one retaining spring is adapted to engage a pin that is coupled to the second component. The retaining plate is adjustably attached to the base plate. The first direction is different from the second direction.
The invention also provides for a system for connecting a first element to a second element wherein the system comprises a base plate adapted to be adjustably attached to the first element. The base plate comprises a mechanism for allowing the base plate to move with respect to the first element substantially along a first direction. A retaining plate is adapted to be attached to the second element. The retaining plate comprises a mechanism for allowing the retaining plate to move with respect to the base plate substantially along a second direction. At least one retaining spring is attached to the retaining plate. The at least one retaining spring is adapted to engage a pin that is coupled to the second component. The retaining plate is adjustably attached to the base plate. The first direction is approximately orthogonal to the second direction.